


Temptation and Apples

by SavioBriion



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley/Aziraphale, PG13, 2008. In six thousand years, Aziraphale has never eaten an apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation and Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale belong to Gaiman and Pratchett.
> 
> Dedicated to Quantum Witch.

It was a Saturday evening, and Crowley had dropped by for tea with a gift. This in itself was not unusual; what was unusual was the fact that instead of a sinfully delicious chocolate cake or a lewd book, he'd brought - of all things - a fruit basket. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fruit, dear boy? I'd never expect something so _healthy_ from you, of all people."  
  
Crowley smirked. "You'd be surprised, angel. Healthy food incites Gluttony. See, when someone eats something healthy, like fruit, they think 'Hey, I ate healthily. I deserve a reward' and then they go off and gorge on chocolate or alcohol or whatever, and they have a lot more than usual because they think one piece of fruit will make up for it. _Humans_."   
  
Aziraphale carefully shut the _Buggre Alle Th_ is Bible. "Well, I I do hope you aren't planning to test that theory on angels. I'll make some tea - oh, and I went to the bakery today and picked up a nice cake."  
  
Crowley's smirk grew even wider. "See? Thinking about cake already."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


 An hour later, half the fruits and most of the cake was gone. The teapot had miraculously turned into a bottle of wine, which was well on its way to becoming empty. Crowley selected an apple and waved it rather unsteadily in front of Aziraphale.

“You haven’t had any applesss.”

Aziraphale flushed and mumbled something. Crowley squinted at him.

“What? Sspeak louder, won’t you?”

“I said, I don’t eat apples,” Aziraphale muttered wretchedly. Crowley looked delighted.

“Angel, do you mean to sssay in the sssix thousand yearsss you’ve been here, you’ve never eaten an apple?! They’re not forbod – forden – bad fruit any more!”

 Aziraphale couldn’t help it; he’d never eaten an apple, it brought back too many memories of Eden. Crowley stretched the apple towards him, so that he could see his reflection in its round, shiny red surface. “They just… remind me of Eden, and the Tree.” _And the expulsion of Adam and Eve. Not to mention your part in that._

 Crowley slowly leaned forward until his face was level with the apple. A lock of black hair fell into the demon’s yellow, snakelike eyes, gleaming with some unknown emotion. He grinned, and Aziraphale could see his fangs reflected in the apple’s surface. An odd sensation in the angel’s stomach reared its head.

“Come on, angel,” Crowley hissed. “Let me tempt you.”

And Aziraphale leaned forward, giving in to temptation.


End file.
